Simplify the expression. $5r(r-8)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5r}$ $ = ({5r} \times r) + ({5r} \times -8)$ $ = (5r^{2}) + (-40r)$ $ = 5r^{2} - 40r$